


Never A Plus One

by Silent1Assassian



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent1Assassian/pseuds/Silent1Assassian
Summary: Hi all, so I accidentially posted a work in progress the other night so if this sounds familiar it was posted and deleted shortly there after.This is going to follow a pretty contemporary timeline and real life events that have happened or are happening soon for our USWNT. I know that all characters might not be at all events but that's why this is fiction. Everything related to Alyssa is fiction. All mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Alyssa Naeher/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Alyssa takes a sip of her over-priced airport cocktail and thinks. Even more than normal. She wonders, which is even more dangerous than thinking. She tries to calm her thoughts. "Come on Alyssa, think about facts, things that real." Stop wallowing and feeling sorry for yourself. And then she feels her....Have you ever felt someone before you saw or heard them? Like a presence or maybe an energy so much bigger than any one person? That's what happened but Alyssa doesn't know it yet. She feels a light somewhere behind her. What is going on? This is certainly not helping her attempts at focusing on facts, things that are real. She stirs her drink and tries to whatever is trying to distract her. 

Alyssa's attempts at focusing do not last long. She hears a voice that has so much warmth that she can't help but listen, even though she feels like she is eavesdropping. She hears the woman ask those who appear to part of her group what they would like to drink. Only then does Alyssa see that all are special needs youth. The curly haired woman in the baseball cap carefully attends to each member of her group. You hear orders of 'Mai Tai, the right way', 'sunrise, no tequila' and others, each more animated than the previous. The stranger smiles at each order and carefully notes all orders on the airport napkin and proceeds to approach the bar after making sure her group is all comfortably seated. 

Alyssa is the only one at the bar at this off hour for most flights. The curly haired woman politely waits for the bartender who is doubling as a server during slow times. "Hello Miss, what can I get you today," asks the young bartender. The woman replies, "well, I have the honor of traveling with some United States Olympic Athletes today and we have quite the list of libations." The woman softly smiles and motion with her eyes over her shoulder at the table of 8 youngsters. The bartender reviews the list on the napkin and asks a few questions to make sure that he understands all of the shorthand notations. Extra cherries or a requests for an umbrella straw are details that matter and the curly haired woman and bartender both understand that. 

Alyssa is silently watching this all play out. She is having little to no success at centering her mind on facts. Tangible stats. Something she can hold onto. She needs to get over the sadness and longing that fills her heart. She wants to refocus on all of the blessings she has in her life: an amazing family including a soon to be third niece or nephew, a career that she has dedicated the majority of her life to, her faith, great teammates (some of whom have become what she knows to be life-long friends) and the ability to make a living doing what she loves. Sure, she doesn't have anyone, or really anything, to go home to when she is in Chicago but that's probably a blessing in disguise. She likes order, having things in their proper place. Living along and being alone assures that. She can feel moisture start to pool in the corners of her eyes. She will NOT cry in some airport bar in ORD. That is just not going to happen. She is Alyssa Freaking Naeher who stared down a PK at the world cup and managed to show no emotion, other than trying to make sure her team didn't celebrate too long to get an unnecessary penalty. 

Not a minute later she feels her flesh warm with the same energy she felt as the woman entered the bar. She's terrified to look up and even more afraid of the tears threatening to fall as she feels them grow heavier in her eyes.

"Hi, I couldn't help but see you over here and I hope I'm not not intruding," said the stranger. "It's ok," replied Alyssa. The curly haired woman in the ballcap continued, "see the reason I first notice you is not because you are beautiful, but because you emit such a sadness, a longing. Wait, that sounds wrong. I'm never as good on my feet, with words, as I am with pen and paper. What I meant to say is that I feel your sadness and I want to do something to make your day even a little bit brighter. May I?" She blushes and doesn't give Alyssa time to respond, "I'm sorry for the ramble. I do that when I'm nervous. Can I buy you a drink?" Alyssa surprises herself by saying, "Yes, thank you." 

Alyssa orders her drink, which will take awhile in light of the eight "specialty cocktails" in front of her order. This suits the stranger just fine. "So I don't usually do this. Talk to strangers. Buy a beautiful woman a drink. I am usually too afraid but these amazing kids make me feel like super woman. Like I can do anything. And so, "Hi, I'm Cameron." 

Alyssa takes a moment to respond. She decides on the trust. See the thing with being an anonymous face tracing through airports is that you get to decide how much, if any truth, you want to share with those you meet. Something deep inside says, "Hi, I'm Alyssa; thank you for the drink. Looks like you might have a minute to talk while waiting on all of these fancy drinks, yeah?" The stranger responds, "sure, let me just go check in with Erin, the other chaperone, real quick." The woman scampers away and Alyssa silently and quickly chides herself for engaging at all. What is she doing? This is not how her over-priced drink at an airport bar was supposed to go. Before she can get too into her head, Cameron is back. 

"Thanks for your patience, all is good on my team. So, I really don't mean to pry but if you feel like talking about what has you down please know that I am here to listen. While I am clearly no expert at just about anything, Cameron says as she chuckles softly, almost to herself, I've just been told by an Olympic athlete that I'm a pretty good listener. Well, it was only in relation to drink order details but I still claim that counts, right?" Alyssa finds herself unable to stop the soft smile that is forming on her face. "Yeah, that counts," Alyssa replies, looks down and to the left and continues, " I think it might just be the time of the year, holidays bring to the surface all kinds of feelings that seem to be pushed down the rest of the year." Cameron doesn't miss a beat, "liar." Alyssa is shocked, to say the least and stumbles over her words, "wh....., what did you say?" Cameron repeats, "liar. Sorry to call you out since I met you all of five minutes ago but I tend to be pretty direct, when I actually talk. You aren't just sad over the holidays in general. Something special has you down and I'm curious what that could be and if there is anyway to help you find your smile that I'm pretty sure will be gorgeous." 

Normally this level of direct communication would be very off-putting to Alyssa but for some reason she wants to engage with Cameron. "I think I'm just a little down that I am going to be attending two more weddings along. I like being alone and I like weddings but something about the two together makes me get a little more into my head that I should be. That's all." Cameron's eyes meet Alyssa's for the first time as Alyssa finally looks up from the napkin she has been unnaturally fixated on for the better part of their short, so far, interaction. "Wow," Cameron gasps as she meets Alyssa's eyes, "your eyes are so beautiful." Cam stumbles for just a second and corrects herself, "I'm really sorry, I just didn't expect the hazel green. I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." Cameron slides off of the bar stool and takes a step toward the entryway of the bar. Alyssa stops herself but wants to follow but instead she just watches the woman who she just met seems to have a silent conversation with herself. 

Cameron starts to walk back toward Alyssa and awkwardly sticks out her hand and says, "Hi I'm Cameron, can we start over and forget my mouth diarrhea that happened a moment ago?" Alyssa quickly replies, "No". Cameron's shoulders fall and she realizes she blew it and turns to walk away. "Wait, that's not what I meant. I mean, "no" I don't want to start over. I like what little I have learned about you and I don't want to forget that and start over. Would you please sit down so we can keep talking?" Alyssa pleads with her eyes. Cameron is powerless to say anything so she just nods and sits down. About this time they both see the bartender approach the table with a ridiculous tray of drinks that compose just about all of the colors of the rainbow. The kids are over the moon and whistling and clapping. Erin is trying to make sure the group isn't too loud but then realizes that the bar is nearly deserted and encourages the kids to celebrate the drinks; celebrate their success. Erin is soon the loudest in the group and arranges all of the athletes for a photo with their drinks. 

Alyssa and Cameron both smile and clap with the group. As the celebration dies down, Cameron knows that she needs to be brave and re-engage with Alyssa. "I'm sorry about the eye comment. But to what you said before, that's so exciting that you have two weddings to celebrate! Are you on the way to one now?" Alyssa nods and looks down. Cameron is confused, "wait, I thought you said these were friends; why the long face? God, you aren't having to go to an exes' wedding are you? That's just mean." Alyssa nearly snorts and says, "no, not even close. She is a co-worker, I guess. And, no, I have never had feelings for her." At that moment the bartender comes over with Alyssa's vodka soda and Cameron's rum and diet. Cameron says, "so do you not like your friend's spouse-to-be? Are you on the way to that wedding now? Is it in some awful location like Iowa? Sorry, that's too many questions. I don't mean to pry." Alyssa softly smiles and says, "It's ok. No, I like A.D.'s fiancee. They are so good together and they make each other better. They did this amazing project to their backyard and now grow a ton of produce. I think it's cool. I like to do projects and build stuff. I've just never thought about having someone, other than my family, to do that with. They make me want to think about that and i'm not sure I like it." 

Cameron takes a moment, or more than a few seconds to respond, and says, "why is that a bad thing? Most of my anxiety around friend's weddings centers around my friends marrying people who are not good enough for them. Maybe I'm biased. I probably am but that's not a bad thing when you are just looking out for those you love most. While I clearly don't know your friends who are getting married it sounds like you like both of them and that they compliment each other in really amazing ways. Is it possible that you might just be a little sad because they show you something you might want in your future relationship that you might not currently have? Like maybe someday, someone will be sitting at an airport bar telling some stranger about you and your future spouse doing fun projects together?" Alyssa looks up and Cameron has this cute little smirk on her face and Alyssa literally cannot help but smile back, small with her mouth but bigger with her eyes. 

Alyssa finally regains her ability to speak, and says, "that might be. I've just never had a plus one to a wedding and think that might be something I want to do someday."


	2. What does Happiness + Loneliness =?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa tries to open up....it's a process.

Alyssa finally regains her ability to speak, and says, "that might be. I've just never had a plus one to a wedding and think that might be something I want to do someday." 

Cameron takes a moment, "I get it. I really do. I am so fiercely independent. I moved across the country without knowing anyone. I was terrified but I knew I needed to find myself. To challenge myself in ways that would have made me nauseous until I was about 21, no, actually until a few years ago. I was living comfortable but scared of taking a big risk." She looks down at her hands and stirs her drink, "that probably sounds really stupid or lame or maybe both. I'm sorry." Alyssa's voice is low and softer than it seemed just minutes ago, "No, I get what you are saying. I have been playing on national teams since I was so young that even though my family is my rock I have still had to be more independent than most of the people my age. I think that independence has made me sort of zone out the need, or really want, for having some of the relationships that other kids or young people probably had while I was busy on the pitch." 

They both take a moment to digest what the other has shared. Both silently understanding that sharing personal information is not something that comes easy to either of them. 

Cameron looks down at her watch and sees that it is close to 'go time'. "Alyssa, I really hate to cut this short but I have to make sure all of my Olympians get to their appropriate connecting gates. Any chance you will still be here if I get back within the hour?" as she smiles and looks down at her shoes. "Hey Cam, wait, can I call you that?", asks Alyssa as Cameron nods. "Yes, I will be here. I like to be way too early to the airport. It's a habit that I haven't been able to kick which is kind of silly with all of the years I have been on the junior or senior national teams. But yes. I will be here. In case it takes longer, can I give you my number?" Alyssa suddenly realizes she both rambled and asked for a number in one breath and wants to sink into the bar stool or floor, whatever will absorb her quicker. Alyssa doesn't put herself out there very often. Or at all. It's too risky, the chance to be outed to the public, or to be rejected. It's just all too much. She doesn't have to wait in purgatory too long as Cam smiles, gentle tips her chin up to make eye contact and says, "yes, but only if I can you give you mine too. I want to know you. Wait, do you even live in Chicago? I didn't even think about that which is pretty dumb considering we are in an international airport." Alyssa takes Cam's hand and smiles, "Yes, I live in Chicago, at least part of the year. How about we exchange phones enter our numbers before your team goes crazy over there?" "Perfect," replies Cam.

Cam gathers up her group and makes sure everyone has all of their belongings, the tab is closed and no items are left behind. Alyssa watches as she carefully makes sure everyone is ready to go and and group is split up between Cam and Erin. Erin heads off to the left and Cam is going to head right. As Cam takes a last look around the bar, she catches Alyssa's eyes and smiles, not with her eyes but with her heart, and softly waves. Alyssa finds herself a little surprised as she raises her hand to wave back. That's not the surprising part, she's kind and has no trouble with waving. It's the stupid smile that won't leave her face for the woman that she meet less than an hour ago. What is going on? She is kind to strangers all of the time and has never felt like this. All Alyssa knows is that she better figure it out in the next 50 minutes or less. As much as she thinks she should feel on edge all she feels is longing. For Cam to come to back, to get to know her more, to see if there might be something there. This is so unlike her but Alyssa decides that maybe it's time to try to find time for something other than soccer and her family in her life.

Alyssa doesn't have to wait as long as expected. As she is pondering all kinds of scenarios in her head, Lyss feels Cam re-enter the bar and looks up just in time to see her smile and the sun backlight her curls. "I made it! I wasn't sure I would get back here before you had to leave for your flight. I'm so happy I get to see you again," smiles Cameron. Alyssa smiles and looks down, "I'm glad you made it back too. Even if you wouldn't have, I was actually going to use the number you gave me so I hope that's the right one. I don't usually call. Mostly cause I'm scared alot." Cam replies, "you were going to call me?" and Alyssa nods softly. "So I'm going to take a chance and ask you to dinner whenever you are free. Can I take you out to dinner please Alyssa?", Cam asks and is surprised by Alyssa's quick response of "yes, I will be back in town next Tuesday." Cameron smiles so big that she is afraid her face will break, "awesome. Is it ok if I text you on Sunday or Monday so we can finalize time and location?" Alyssa replies, "yeah, I would like that. Thank you." Cameron quickly responds, "what you are possibly thanking me for?" Alyssa says, "for putting yourself out there. For talking to me. For making my day brighter. And thank you all you do for your job." Cameron leans in an gives Alyssa a quick peck on the cheek and whispers, "My job is an honor and thank you for giving me the chance to bring a smile to your face. You're beautiful. See you next week."


End file.
